Link's submission
by Otx5311
Summary: Link wakes up being unable to do anything but surrender as a mystery woman dominates him, But link soon learns the pleasure of giving up control


Link was waking up from a nap at Smashbros HQ. As he tried to open his eyes he couldn't see anything but total darkness, assuming his eyes hadn't adjusted he tried to move his hands to rub them realizing his hands were stuck together he couldn't move at all. He struggles trying to pull his arms from the bed post and then he heard a voice. "Don't bother struggling you won't get anywhere. It became clear to link that someone had tied up his hands and blindfolded him his feet were also tied spread style. Link yelled at the voice, "Who are you, why did you do this to me?!" The voice who it was clear to link was a woman explained, "I restrained you and took away your sight, so you could not escape me as we became closer and connected." Link yelled in confusion "Connected, Who even are you?" The woman's voice drawing closer explained, "You will find out soon." Link soon felt a shift in weight, the woman came on he bed, Link yelled at her "What are you doing!?" The woman who was now kneeling over the teenage hyrulian said gently as she moved her fingers into his hair, "I am connecting with you."

link who was made so uncomfortable by the situation he didn't even speak just laid there in silence. The woman said, "It seems you are still tense I will put you at ease, just relax and do not move." Link wondered for a second but then the woman proceeded to pull down his pants, link squirmed and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!" link stopped squirming when the woman stopped pulling down his pants, she then lunged forward hard on his body putting her arms against his shoulders, she said sternly, "I am hear for your enjoyment but if you continue to resist, I will not hesitate to discipline you." Link seeing his position didn't resist anymore, something was familiar about the woman's voice, he knew he had heard it before. The woman then pulled down his underwear, this made link become very nervous, "What are you gonna do?" he questioned The woman said " I told you just relax." The woman then proceeded to pleasure him, but she made sure that she wasn't squeezing to hard with her hands. She didn't want to hurt him. Link felt like he had felt the woman's hands before but he just couldn't figure out where. While Link wads enjoying this he didn't want to relax and give in. The woman told him, "I have a feeling that you're trying to fight and resist the urges, but I can tell you are enjoying this. Just surrender and it will be more pleasurable for you." After for some reason strangely trusting the woman that she wouldn't hurt him, link decided to ease up a bit. Soon he finally released after a few full minutes of the woman pleasuring him with her hands. She asked "Was that enjoyable Link?" Link nodded she said "Good, now Link I am going to shove your face into my breasts." Link objected "What?!" The woman said "Let me finish When I do you will pleasure me, you will use your tongue and mouth to arouse me, I will instruct you on what to do."

As the woman was talking she was actually inching closer to Link and right after she finished her sentence shoved links face right into her cleavage. After being overwhelmed at first link could quickly tell, that the woman had really large breasts. Link also quickly determining that the quickest way to get out of this situation was to give in. So link started pleasuring her he started licking on and sucking her nipples, the woman started moaning, "Ohh, ahh, Link use your teeth more but don't bite down." Link followed as instructed and did so, he was actually kind of enjoying this the woman's skin was soft and her breasts were large. He pleasured her for several minutes until the woman pulled her breasts away from his face. "Very good Link" She said, She then without warning wrapped her legs around his head and shoved his face right into her vagina. She said, "Link you will pleasure me again like you did before." Link gave in and decided to do so, he was thoroughly enjoying this now, but it was driving crazy not knowing who the woman was he couldn't see because he was blindfolded, and since his hands were tightly bound he couldn't take the blindfold off. After several minutes The woman started to moan loudly. Then she came and let all of her fluids onto The young boy's face. the woman after she pulled out put her hands on top of links head and started petting him like a pet. She asked, "Did you enjoy it link?"

He nodded he really was enjoying this. She continued "Do you also enjoy being tied up, do you enjoy me tightly restraining you, Link said "Yes I do." He really like being placed in bondage, being tightly bound and unable to break free from his restraints. But Link had one thing to know "Who are you he asked?" She put her hand gently up to his cheek and said "Link, are eyes deceive us are feelings tell all." Link then knew who it was "Samus" he said Then the woman took off the blindfold and he saw just that the tall blonde bounty hunter Samus Aran. Link said again as he looked into her gentle blue eyes "Samus" Samus said "I'm sorry I know it must be weird, to be forced into something like this, after all you're 17 and i'm 32." Link said "Don't be I;m enjoying this, besides age is just a number your beauty can not be defined." Samus and link were both no blushing, Samus asked"Link do you want to continue?" Link said "Yes" Samus smiled, Samus brandished a new cloth and said, "Link I',m going to put the blindfold back on you and then i will continue and we will continue, I know this is your first time but I've done this before let me take control. Link said "My eyes deceive me my feelings will tell all" Samus put the blindfold back over link's eyes and tied it slowly and tightly. Samus then passionately kissed Link. Then Samus expressed her affections for link using the greatest gift god gave her, and link enjoyed every minute of it.


End file.
